Kouga Baka!
by jazzy2may
Summary: Blinded by his heat, Kouga took someone other than Kagome & mated with them. Then Kouga, that BAKA, forgot whom he mated with! InuKou SLASH on HIATUS 4 now
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Title: Kouga Baka  
Written by: Jazzy (12/19/2007©)  
Pairing: InuYasha/Kouga (SLASH) YAOI

Rating: Mature

Summary: Kouga goes into heat, so he went to look for his future mate Kagome. But she wasn't there, blinded by his lust, Kouga took someone else & mated with them. Then Kouga, that BAKA, forgot whom he mated with.

Warning: Angst, Possible Non-Con, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama, H/C, Recovery

**Revised: 1/8/2008**

**

* * *

PART ONE**

Kouga came to with venison clutched in his jaws. He'd felt a purpose in hunting the deer but now he couldn't remember clearly what his reasons had been. Something in him told him he needed to provide meat for his mate for the small ones growing inside of his mate. But he couldn't recall any such mating having occurred.

He was confused where was he? How long had he been missing from the pack?

He took the felled venison and lugged it on to his back. He began to run for home.

The pack was excited to see their leader. They had been worried for him. He'd been missing for nearly a month. They had sent out search parties and still no one had been able to find their adventure driven leader. Now that he was back they gathered around him sniffing and patting his back.

"Glad to see you've returned Kouga." They seemed to be saying with every action.

He blushed and gave the venison to his pack. He couldn't see what the big deal was. So he'd been gone for a little bit and yes, he'd been a little irresponsible but now he was back and ready to again take up his leadership duties and look he'd even brought a bounty for his pack, a huge stag, filled with meat.

"Hunting took me longer than I thought it would. I should have gone in a group instead of on my own." He said sheepishly and uncharacteristically humble.

"You smell like you've mated." Said Ginta, worried. Kouga did not smell of sister Kagome. He smelled strongly of InuYasha though.

Kouga growled low. He sniffed himself a few times but little memory came to him. Why would InuYasha's scent be on him? Maybe they had a tumble? But for the life of him, Kouga could not recall any recent debacles with the worthless Hanyou mutt.

As the days passed since his return, Kouga's memory really began to play havoc with him. A disjointed vision shot into his head of a she-demon who had blown some sort of powder or dust into his face.

He remembered his mind had gone blank on him. He'd been in some sort of blackout state, conscious but not conscious a state of being where he had lived solely within the demonic state known as his instincts.

His body hurt and no matter how many times he washed he could still oddly enough make out the faintest of scents mingled within his own scent that of the mutt's. He scowled. Why was InuYasha's scent clinging so tenaciously to him? Only mated couples shared scents like this.

His memory was sketchy but in odd moments he had playbacks, weird day dreams that didn't make any sense to him.

He was mated. He could feel something in his heart and in his very nature telling him he'd been mated.

He didn't have the words to explain what had happened to him. Scent gave him concepts but none of which he was ready to deal with. Scent could tell him past and present. The scent interwoven with his own told him a story he could not consciously accept.

There was no way, just no way, that _**that**_ could have happened to him. No way!

His memories were just simply gone like the wind uncontained and untouchable.

Why couldn't he remember?

He had a bad feeling.

A really bad feeling.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Title: Kouga Baka

Written by: Jazzy (12/19/2007©)  
Pairing: InuYasha/Kouga (SLASH) YAOI

Rating: Mature

Summary: Kouga goes into heat, so he went to look for his future mate Kagome. But she wasn't there, blinded by his lust, Kouga took someone else & mated with them. Then Kouga, that BAKA, forgot whom he mated with.

Warning: Angst, Possible Non-Con, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama, H/C, Recovery

**Revised: 1/8/2008**

**

* * *

PART TWO**

Kagome had gone home through the bone eaters' well and was absent from the feudal world for more than a month this time and in that time Kouga had taken InuYasha for his mate.

The mating had been rough and brutal. First their fight claw and fang, through sheer stumble and Kouga's out of control fighting, the smell of his lust so strong in the end InuYasha had no choice but to submit. Kouga rutted on him, marked him in every way that he could.

"My mate. My mate." Growled the wolf. Eyes glowing with love, contentment, strength, and ownership. "Mine." He sighed and slept with InuYasha in his arms.

Constant romping and play fighting and more love-making than InuYasha had ever dreamed possible and suddenly as sudden as Kouga had come into his life Kouga left it.

InuYasha felt unsettled and upset. A mate never leaves their mate behind.

InuYasha growled. His clothes were a mess. His neck ached where the flea bitten wolf had bit him. Kouga had **marked** him. Him! InuYasha was proud to be found worthy of a Mate mark. He was now a Mate. It was a high honor not usually given to lowly and despised Hanyou.

Warmth spread out from his chest to his cheeks. He was pleased to be held in such a light. He was a mate. His mate was strong and alpha and equal to InuYasha in strength and will.

He fretted and was terribly upset. Had this been a joke? Was it even possible for a wolf to mate then leave his mate behind? Many youkai understood that Wolves mated for life as did most Inu type youkai.

Dogs were loyal as wolves were loyal to their pack. Abuse a dog, beat a dog and they still came crawling back for more from their master.

Rage flared in InuYasha.

It was better to hold on to his anger than to worry himself sick that maybe humans had killed Kouga or some bigger tougher demon like Naraku had finally killed the pesky wolf demon. Kouga always preened always showed off, he never backed down from a fight he thought he could win and he never thought he could not win. Therefore Kouga sometimes believed he was invincible.

That Stupid Wolf! If he's got himself killed; I ain't going to grieve for his sorry ass. Scowled InuYasha determined, holding on to his rage. Anger was an old friend. It kept his frail human heart from getting hurt.

He was not going to be someone's dog. He was a demon. He deserved respect. He would not be Kouga's bitch, mated and left behind like some one night stand or some paid prostitute!

He tried to cover up the marks. He tried to forget he'd been dominated and taken against his will. He didn't want to nurse his wrath he was tired. He just wanted to forget. And he tried to forget Kouga with every particle of his being.

Moments ago he'd been having trouble reconciling his new position in life and now that Kouga had left him he wanted to forget the bastard had ever come barreling into his life like the tornado of destruction and disruption that he was.

Tears stained his cheeks. How could Kouga do this to him? What honor did the flea bag have that allowed such disregard, such disrespect?

It was blatant Dishonor!

InuYasha felt the urge to kill Kouga on sight and yet his InuYoukai Demon self would not let him. It loved Kouga. Kouga was their mate. They could never love another. Kagome would never be InuYasha's but Kagome would never be Kouga's either. The mating would make sure of that. Plus knowing Kagome, InuYasha knew the girl would never settle for being anyone's concubine. She was a Miko. She was no one's Mistress. She was no one's second place.

He had mourned the loss of his love for Kagome after the second time Kouga had mated him and in the weeks since the first mating.

Kouga had been strongly overrun by his demon. Kouga had been forced to rut and mate the first strong demon he'd come across and claimed InuYasha in combat. For the second time InuYasha mourned that he had slipped on that mud and found Kouga's jaws at his throat.

"I should have just let him kill me. He's probably out there right now laughing it up with his wolf buddies. That Hanyou, boy what a laugh. What a naïve easy lay." InuYasha's face turned scarlet then purple with his growing rage and self pity. He was suddenly dizzy and sat down on the fallen log outside their makeshift den. He had come to recently calling it their little love nest but now it disgusted him. Everything in this place disgusted him.

How could Kouga do this to him?

Kouga was supposed to be out their hunting for their small little family.

He could feel the new little lives growing inside of him. His and Kouga's pups. He stroked his distended belly hoping to calm his nerves and his little ones.

He smiled nervously. He was not sure if he was proud or terrified or somehow both.

The pups were being playful this evening, bouncing in his stomach like a couple of tornados. Definitely Kouga's pups! For a moment this brought a chuckle to InuYasha's lips, then he frowned and let out a growl of anger. "Little blighters! Stop it already." He hissed. Winced and grimaced as yet another pup decided to get into the action.

"Three pups! Curse you Kouga!" he roared. "Curse you for this you flea-bitten mangy excuse for a wolf. How dare you abandon your mate and your pups." He shook his fist to the heavens and howled.

Now he would have to raise them alone. Kouga had not returned from the hunt. Either because Kouga was dead or Kouga had simply turned his back on his pups and on his mate.

The rain began to pour as if prodded by the Hanyou's howl of grief and rage.

Hours of brooding later, InuYasha glared darkly out at the night from the protection of the den under the sacred tree. Promising himself vengeance. Kouga was going to pay if he wasn't dead. InuYasha finally decided hell with being tired hell with forgetting Kouga. No he'd remember Kouga and nurse his wrath. InuYasha would come back from the grave to make Kouga pay and pay and pay, he was sure of it, committed to it.

Single parents of the demonic male persuasion never had an easy birth. They usually always died in such situations because their mate's strength had been denied them and any hope of their or their cub's survival was denied them as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Have now re-sequenced chapters and done some slight revisions. Thank you for your kind supportive words. You gave me the confidence to continue to write InuYasha Fics! But most importantly it gave me the muse to write this chapter as well as to go back and make this chapter and the previous chapter(s) better (I hope). Thank you!

Also, if you notice anything wrong with sequence of events, or something wrong in the timelines given in the story, or find something not making any sense and whatnot, please feel free to bring my attentions to it and I will go ahead and fix it. Thank you.

**Revised: 1/8/2008

* * *

**

**PART THREE**

Kouga was disturbed from his sound sleep by another one of those dreams he'd been having lately.

At first it had been rather pleasant. He had felt gentle nips at his throat and belly. Felt soft, soft, hair falling in cascades over his naked flesh. He'd heard a voice, he recognized. Its tone usually one of anger but now a gentle rumble of contentment and love. The scent that filled his nose was that of his mate and Kouga had been happy.

And it was this thought that woke him up in a cold sweat.

What the hell was that?!

InuYasha?!

No way.

There was no way that he could have mated with InuYasha.

Kouga couldn't remember what it had been that had kept him away from his pack for a month but he knew it couldn't have been for the reason to be in the arms of InuYasha. Maybe if it had been Kagome's arms then that was another matter entirely.

He grinned as he imagined himself in her arms. He could see himself leaving his pack for a few weeks on as sort of honeymoon, if you will, with the luscious and tenacious miko, Kagome. However he could never believe that he would willingly choose InuYasha over Kagome.

Never!

Ahh, my Kagome. He thought happily but something grumbled at him and forced an image of InuYasha to replace Kagome in his mind and senses.

Kouga fell out of bed with shock and building horror. As a full fledged colorful moment played out in his mind. InuYasha was flushed and naked, his long hair the only thing covering him up remotely. InuYasha had looked over his shoulder and directly at Kouga with a playful smirk about his lips and eyes daring Kouga to do something, something, warm and hot and sticky.

Kouga wretched and shuddered.

His inner demon was being very stubborn today. It wasn't happy with him. It was stuck on, fixated on, InuYasha. It was trying to tell him he had to get back to InuYasha.

"Dammit!" he growled. "I want nothing to do with that Hanyou!"

The wolves listened to their leader's distress and each wolf ached for their leader and wondered what it was that had him so distressed and troubled and talking to himself like a madman.

Kouga once again envisioned in his mind a fuzzy event having happened to him.

The woman laughed. She threw a couple of insults at him. She was a strange demonic female. Again he remembered that she had blown some sort of dust or dirt into his face. Disoriented he couldn't quite make out what she was saying but he'd had the feeling it wasn't something very good. It was a substance that had him disoriented and struggling with his two natures, one rational and one instinctual.

After he'd breathed in the magic dust or whatever it had been, Kouga's mind hadn't been working in rational thought patterns. He remembered vaguely everything had been on the instinct level. Every move he'd made had been the move of his youkai. Conscious Kouga was gone from the equation and demon Kouga had been in total control for that month.

It was as disturbing a revelation as the thoughts that entered his mind on InuYasha at random with such intense emotions other than hate or rivalry. These emotions were not entirely instinctual. His mind went terribly blank after that. That was as much as Kouga could piece together at this time.

He felt his heart constrict as another image of InuYasha came to his mind. InuYasha never looked that peaceful. He never looked that beautiful. He never glowed with pregnancy.

Kouga thought he was going to throw up.

"Where the hell are these thoughts coming from?" he muttered to himself, blue eyes fired up glaring at the cavern wall. Kouga thought he must have a pretty twisted and perverted imagination for such imagery to come so easily to mind. "If I'm not careful I'll be an even worse perv than that stupid monk, InuYasha travels with, that Miroku guy." He muttered darkly.

Outside the rain fell like a mother weeping. Kouga's thoughts kept getting more broody as the weather continued to spiral down into gloom and soggyness. He thought he could almost hear the Inu's war cry. His heart ached and he couldn't understand why it did so.

InuYasha was non of his concern. InuYasha was his rival for Kagome's affections and nothing more.

There couldn't be anything more to their relationship. The Wolf Clans wouldn't tolerate such an aberration. They wouldn't allow their leader to take a weak Hanyou or any Hanyou no matter their strength for a mate.

Kouga felt tears come to his eyes. "Stupid mutt! Why the hell am I crying?!"

Mates can't live without one another and his demon was weeping for its mate. It was craving InuYasha with all of its dormant strength. It was driving Kouga crazy. Why this urgency? Why this grief?

InuYasha was nothing to them. Nothing! He railed and roared at his inner self. 'Shut up already! He's not our mate. He's not. Hell, he's not even a woman! Why the hell would I mate a male?'

The Howl raised eerily with the rising winds as thunder crashed and lightening crackled and whipped the earth. Kouga's hair stood on end.

'Yasha?' Gasped Kouga's youkai, whimpering, 'Pain? Birthing?'

'What?! What birthing?' Demanded Kouga of his youkai.

The Youkai growled at him. Mate. Our Mate. Yasha. Our pups.

The hell he is! The hell they are!

Kouga was not going to be dragged out into the rain for a Hanyou's cries or for a youkai's delusions. Kouga refused to go along with this insanity. If he became feral his brothers would put him down, the lot of them.

Of course they'd put him down anyway, because their stupid leader had gone and gotten himself mated to a damned Hanyou.

Kouga was torn in many directions in his heart and soul. If InuYasha had need of him he needed to be at his Mate's side, and yet, InuYasha was his rival not his mate. He is Not Our Mate! He kept arguing with himself. The Pack will kill us. He's a male. He can't have pups. He can't, we can't be, we …..

He felt pain in his temples, felt the blood rush in his veins. His Youkai broke loose.

"Mine. My mate. Mine." It panted and too Kouga's body out of the cave and into the dark and stormy night.

_**-T.T-InuKo-InuKo-T.T- InuKo-InuKo-T.T-**_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Reminder: No Like, No Read, No Flames. (Though, gratefully no one has flamed me yet. Thank you. It's much appreciated.)

* * *

**Title: Kouga Baka  
Written by: Jazzy (1/19/08©)  
Pairing: InuYasha/Kouga (SLASH) YAOI  
Rating: Mature 

Warning: Angst, Possible Non-Con, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama, H/C, Recovery, Mpreg.

**_I'm so happy! I've got reviews! The reviewers have taken this story by storm. I never expected so many reviews. Thank you my kind reviewers, your reviews were wonderfully appreciated. Sincerely,Thank you!_**

Obligatory disclaimer: Do not Own InuYasha!

* * *

**PART FOUR**

Kagome had never seen a storm like this one before. The feudal world was already haunted enough but this storm seemed to give a new meaning to unearthly screeches. Powerful bursts of wind took down a tree and bashed it into two homes destroying the structures completely. The families huddled now in the safety of the prayer enforced temple barrier.

InuYasha appeared in the next burst of wind. He was pale and luminous, his hair wild in the angry winds. His eyes were a mixture of red and gold. A new batch of tattoos traced his delicate bone structure and down his neck to his shoulders and his back.

Sango's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. InuYasha had obviously been mated. Kagome stood transfixed by her side. Kagome looked frightened and uncertain. Then Kagome looked to Sango, Kaede, and Miroku for answers.

"What's going on? What's happening? Why does InuYasha look like that? Is he causing this storm? Someone tell me something, please." She looked ready to weep.

Sango shook her head and hugged her friend. "I don't know. He looks mated. He could have become more powerful after mating a powerful demon. InuYoukai are a secretive bunch and harder to slay once they've come into their full powers, which can happen after a mating, or childbirth."

Miroku and Kaede looked at the destruction happening outside the temple walls and shivered.

Kaede frowned. "I do not believe that InuYasha is the direct cause of this storm but I do believe he is feeding it. He is in the throws of his first birthing and where is his mate?"

Kagome looked to Priestess Kaede speechless. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Look on him child, is he not round? Does he not glow?" asked Kaede, somewhat surprised that Kagome has not yet noticed the half-demon's condition.

"A powerful birth it is." Said Miroku a little in awe and fear.

"His child is bound to be something special." Insisted Sango. "Otherwise such destruction would not come about in a normal demonic birth."

* * *

Kouga raced for the village aware of InuYasha on levels he'd never ever known before. When he came to a stop in the middle of the storm struck village suddenly the storm seemed to calm. InuYasha fell to his knees. He looked at Kouga in shock and a slow wavering smile came to his pallid yet glowing face.

"Are you giving birth or just throwing a tantrum, mutt?" he asked, gruff and belligerent belying the aching in his stomach and heart. InuYasha was so beautiful and he looked so tired.

Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?!

InuYasha growled low and menacing. Then he roared. "YOU BASTARD!! Where the hell have you been? Have you no shame?"

"Where the hell do you get off growling at me." Growled Kouga back. His inner demon was whimpering. It was begging him not to upset their mate any more. The pups were coming. Their pups were coming!

InuYasha groaned as he staggered to his feet trying to stand, trying to leap on his wayward mate and pound him into the ground for leaving him.

"I'm going to kill you, Kouga, so help me, if it's the last thing on this Earth I ever do." He said with determination, his temper now a hard thing in his heart burning slow and steadily. He was no dog to be used and left behind and to come back begging for love from a heartless master.

InuYasha looked murderous enough, his killing intent was a harsh sensation that flowed over Kouga and made him hurt in his heart. Then InuYasha groaned again and fell back on the muddy ground, this time clutching his stomach as new waves of pain struck him from this area and even lower.

Kouga bit his lower lip. What was he to do? What did InuYasha need to come through the birth alive and their pups with him?

He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless. He hated feeling helpless. If this was a fight he knew how to use his fists and mighty strength but this was something he had no experience with or tools to help him save his mate and children with.

"I'm so useless, Yasha. Please just don't die." He found to his horror his voice had come out in a weak little wobble he sounded near tears, hell there were tears in his eyes.

InuYasha looked at his face and though there was rain coming down in sheets he knew, he could smell them, those were tears in his mate's eyes. Those tears were of remorse and regret.

InuYasha's determination to kill his mate suddenly wavered. Well, maybe, just this once, maybe I can forgive him…. But only just this once!

Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not perfect. I know I'm a bumpkin sometimes. I do stupid things too sometimes. But he better crawl, yeah! He better beg me to forgive him.

Bastard.

He's really crying.

* * *

Kagome and the rest watched the scene unfolding before them. Kaede didn't seem very surprised that the other demon and possibly even InuYasha's mate was Kouga. Sango bit her lip in a nervous manner. Her eyes on Kagome and Kagome's reaction. Miroku looked dumb struck.

"That's Kouga. He and InuYasha...?" asked the pervert priest in a faint voice of horror and uncertainty.

"When a mating comes on, demons are not particular in a way about who it is they mate with. Most often if it is a controlled mating, it will be a demon or human the demon as loved but in most cases a mating only occurs between a demon and a worthy demon, an opponent who is strong or smart, someone who will match him or her strength for strength, will for will, belief for belief." lectured Sango, with an occasional comment from Kaede in agreement with the young demon slayer.

"B-b-but, but Sango, that's InuYasha and Kouga!" said Kagome at last coming partly out of her shock.

"Yes, I know, and they're about to have a litter of pups." replied Sango.

Shippo watched fascinated from his place under one of the futons. The storm was scary. InuYasha was scary. But now InuYasha was calming and so was the storm. InuYasha and Kouga looked good together. Mates against the world. He felt a misty tear come to his eye as he remembered his own papa and mama. For the first time in a while he felt the sting of grief and loneliness. He missed his family. In some ways he even missed the kitsune demon peoples. He felt loved by his friends but sometimes Shippo yearned for kitsune. He yearned for more.

"Kagome, Priestess Kaede, we must let them in. The birthing will be a big strain on InuYasha. he could die." piped up the little kitsune worriedly.

"Yes, that is true." replied Kaede. "However the storm is very powerful if we let down the barrier this place will fall under the weight of the fierce forces of the storm."

"However." said Miroku. "It seems the storm is calming for the moment. If we time it right, the two may enter without harm to themselves or to the temple before the storm breaks over us again."

"Priest Miroku, may be right." murmured Kaede. "All right. We will chance it."

* * *

"Dammit Kouga, get me to the den or some where less dirty so I can give birth to these impatient pups of yours." He growled, gruffly, not saying anything about forgiveness out loud but he didn't need to. He was man and he was this wolf baka's mate. If he couldn't feel the forgiveness then he really was more of an idiot than InuYasha had ever given him credit for being.

"Right." Said Kouga, nodding his head affirmative, ready to take action as directed but where to go with InuYasha? This storm was strong and destructive. Was the den even in tact any more? With a storm like this it could have uprooted the tree and buried the den in a cave in of dirt and mud.

"The temple." He said suddenly.

"Don't be stupid!" growled InuYasha as another wave of pain passed through him. "You want to get purified? The temple's being reinforced right now, any demon goes into that and they're toast!"

"You just don't want anyone to see you naked and giving birth to our pups." Laughed Kouga. "We'll survive it, we're not totally evil and our pups aren't evil at all… yet."

"And they never will be!" roared InuYasha. "I don't want my pups becoming evil killing machines. Heartless and evil. I want them to be noble and good and kind and loving. I want them to be strong and stand for good things in a world dark and corrupt with evil. I don't want them to be seen as something evil or disgusting. I want everyone to see my pups and treat them with respect and love."

"They will, Yasha, I promise." Said Kouga in a rare show of tenderness.

InuYasha scowled. "I'm not delicate china, and I am going to survive this so I can kick your cowardly ass, mate of mine."

They shared a feral smile.

"You can try, Yasha-chan. You can try." Kouga smirked infuriatingly. Even as he helped his mate up and they made a dash for the suddenly subsiding power of the temple that lay a few yards from them. Kouga kicked up his speed as much as he could with the weight of his mate and their pups in his arms which slowed him down somewhat. They managed to get to the temple and inside the rising barrier just before the storm came crashing down on them again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yes, I know, too short! But my brain is fried and I have a Naruto chapter I need to work on as well. Waaaah, I'm so tired! I stayed up way too late enjoying my new DVDs, Flame of Recca. Such a cool series! My bad. oO 


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Reminder: No Like, No Read, No Flames. (Though, gratefully no one has flamed me yet. Thank you. It's much appreciated.)

* * *

**

Title: Kouga Baka!  
Written by: Jazzy (1/22/08©)  
Pairing: InuYasha/Kouga (SLASH) YAOI

Rating: Mature

Warning: Angst, Possible Non-Con, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama, H/C, Recovery, Mpreg. (SLASH) YAOI

Obligatory disclaimer: Do not Own InuYasha!

* * *

_THANK YOU TO ONE AND ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED. ITS GREATLY APPRECIATED!_

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Its still not as long as I was hoping for but at least I have it up in time, well a day or so late, for Valentine's Day! Happy Belated Valentines Day!

* * *

**PART FIVE**

_**Enter Lord Sesshomorou! Sesshomrou the reigning lord of the West and murderous older brother of InuYasha enters the scene.**_

Such a wretched night to be out in weather like this thought Sesshomorou though he showed a face of serenity even as he protected Rin from the rain and thunder and lightening. There was something eerie about it though. Something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and take notice. Instincts were telling him a demon was giving birth to a powerful child.

He scented the air and smelled his brother. His eyes narrowed. What could this mean?

Rin was hidden inside the little cave they'd come across in time for the storm to hit. Within its rocky depths the human child would be safe. Sesshomorou stood guard over the cave ducking in and out when danger presented itself.

Jaken was keeping the fires going as best as his magic allowed. But they were all still soaked and weathering the storm badly.

Sesshomorou continued to ponder the various meanings for his brother and for himself. Could it be InuYasha that is giving birth? Will his children be worthy of our clan? Will we be able to go home to the estates once more without wandering homeless among the human lands for all of their lives?

Would the birth of these children change things between himself and InuYasha? Would the Western lands at long last have heirs other than himself or InuYasha and would the old castle welcome those pups and their parents inside?

There was much to think on. Father had been a strange and powerful demon. He had wanted Sesshomorou to learn to love and cherish the people on their lands as much as he had but Sesshomorou had never felt love touch his cold heart, not for his brother and not for the humans. Well except for Rin. The changes in Sesshomorou were slow and would take time to come fully into metamorphosis. But he wondered were the changes enough now? Would the castle welcome them home?

**

* * *

The Birthing**

InuYasha was highly uncomfortable. He didn't want so many humans looking at him while he was in this condition, let alone see him naked because these pups were going c-section. He whimpered and growled, snapping teeth at anyone who came too close. Hair a mess, sweat pouring down and soaking through his blouse.

"This is your fault." He growled, eyes burning embers of red as he stared into Kouga's repentant gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Whimpered Kouga as InuYasha's nails bit in to his arms and tore him near to shreds.

"Jerk! I wish it was you giving birth."

"Breathe Yasha. Breathe." Ordered Sango.

Kagome still reeling from shock felt rather serene as she demonstrated the breathing technique passed down through three generations of Higurashi pregnant females.

"In, heeee, out heee, in, heee, out heee. In and out, in through the nose and out through the mouth." Kagome instructed gently. "Now do this."

She sounded like a mule or something. "E-e-e-e-, aaaa, e-e-e-e-, aaa."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I'm getting dizzy." He grumbled. "Are your sure this is supposed to help me? It feels more like I'm hyperventilating." He complained.

Then he turned burning eyes on Kouga. "This is your fault! I'm never letting you have your wicked, wicked, ways with me again! ARGH. I swear it! ARGHGGRR." He roared, fangs bit through and snapped at the next idiot to try to come too close to him.

Yelling really made him feel better a lot better than that stupid breathing thing Kagome wanted him to do.

"More water." Ordered Lady Kaede. "InuYasha, stop yelling, ye must. Harmony we need. Much quiet as well." She insisted. Kaede was aware the barrier was having troubles as well as the people inside the temple were having troubles with having demons inside hiding from the storm the same as them. But worst of all the demon pregnancy seemed to be intertwined with the storm's ferocity.

InuYasha howled as another contraction ripped through his abdomen. It felt more like the pups were trying to bite and claw their way out of his belly or jump out on their own. Kouga tried to soothe him and got another wounding for his efforts.

"This is all your fault."

"I know." Sighed Kouga.

"You should be the one to give birth not me. They're your pups!" he roared.

Kouga bowed his head and kissed InuYasha's ear. "I love you and I love our pups. I'm sorry I'm an idiot, but I'm here now ain't I? I remembered you didn't I?"

"Did you?" demanded the insecure hanyou.

"Of course I did!" growled Kouga. "I'm here aint I?" he repeated.

InuYasha glared at his mate and flashed some more fang at the fool. "Some alpha, you're a dimwit."

"I know. I'm sorry." Whimpered Kouga, worried for InuYasha's safety and health. The pups were starting to take a toll on their bearer. InuYasha was looking more and more frail with every passing moment.

"When will you cut him open? His power is waning." Growled Kouga, voice shaking with growing fear he clutched onto InuYasha as a worried mate does. He licked and kissed InuYasha's forehead and ears. Kouga whispered words of love, devotion, and encouragement.

Miroku tried to keep the shields up. The temple was being bombarded by rising winds and drenching rains. The storm was getting worse.

Kaede looked to Sango and Sango looked to the lady preparing the blades and sewing kits. "Not long."

"Now if yon InuYasha would not kill yon young nurse as she attends to him." Asked Lady Kaede.

"No promises." Growled InuYasha.

They all winced. Kouga looked to the timid nurse then to the holy lady.

"Her safety is assured. I will not allow my mate to take her life when she is helping him to give birth to our pups, my word as Alpha and as InuYasha's mate on it."

"Very well." Replied Lady Kaede. "Well girl get on with it. The longer we draw this out the less likely you or those pups or even Lord Inuyasha shall survive the birth."

"Ye must hold still InuYasha. Kagome, child, will the beads around InuYasha's neck to subdue him and keep him stilled. Do not say Owary, it will damage him and his pups if you do."

"I understand, Lady kaede. InuYasha stay still." She ordered and the beads began to glow. InuYasha's eyes widened in horror but nothing like the force of gravity hit him instead he felt his body, event he minute little tremors in his limbs come to paralysis at Kagome's will. Those beads were truly more terrible than any of them had ever imagined before. For those beads to have such a power over InuYasha seemed horrible.

Kouga scowled at the priestess. "When this is over you will release him from those bead's enchantment Kagome."

Kagome continued to have a mixed and confused reaction to the reality of Kouga and InuYasha as a mated couple. For the time being she knew that she had to do whatever it took in her power to help her friend. She didn't want him to die.

Birthing was such a tricky procedure and so very dangerous. While she desired InuYasha's continued health and life she couldn't help feel hurt that InuYasha and Kouga had lied to her all of this time. This wasn't right. Kouga had done something or some demon had done something to confuse both InuYasha and Kouga.

They were not gay. But they were demons. Demons can't have babies, well male demons anyway, so InuYasha must be female and yet as InuYasha's clothes were slowly unraveling there was no doubt this was the body of a male.

How was this possible? How did this happen? These two usually hated each other. This was not natural. How did this happen? How could she bare to lose InuYasha?

How could they do this? What came over them?

What about the shards?

What about her friendship with InuYasha? What about her own feelings?

She didn't want InuYasha to be harmed and yet what kind of hold would she have over him now without her beads?

Why had Kouga taken InuYasha away from her?

How did all of this go so horribly wrong?

She couldn't help feeling confused and betrayed. But she didn't feel that they had been lying to her all of this time. Neither demon was very complex nor very duplicitous. They were each in their own way very straight forward men who believed in fists and being pig headed males and each following their own code of ethics and instincts.

How could she just let them walk away from her?

Kouga looked at her and seemed to almost be reading her thoughts. "Please Kagome. This is about friendship and trust. If you really cared about InuYasha, if you trusted him at all you know those beads do no good instead they are a weapon to be use against him. Surely you must see that? Surely you must see how cruel it is to put a collar around my mate's neck? Think about it Kagome. Would you like to be encaged, ensorcelled, trapped and made to obey another's will other than your own?"

Kagome felt tears burn her eyes. "I love InuYasha." She gasped out in pain. "I don't understand this, not any of this. What's happened here? Why are you taking him away from me, Kouga? I don't understand? I thought we were friends. I thought you were in love with me."

Kouga lowered his head, sadness or shame?

"It's hard to explain Kagome. It wasn't that we were expecting this to happen between us. Things just happened. I was… things just happened."

"That's not good enough." Growled Kagome. "InuYasha was mine first. He was supposed to be mine, for always." She screamed.

InuYasha's cries of pain filled the temple as the nurse sliced into his belly and extracted his precious cargo, one by one. They were the most adorable pups he'd ever seen. Blood loss was turning dangerous.

"Quickly child, sew him up, staunch the bleeding." Cried Lady Kaede.

"I'm trying." Cried the nurse. "But something's not happening right."

Kouga's attention and Kagome's attentions turned directly back to the source of their argument. InuYasha's frail health. InuYasha was naturally pale but one would never describe him as bloodless. InuYasha's eyes were glassy, his breathing was rapid and shallow. He was in a lot of pain. Weakness was falling on him like an anvil or an order of "sit boy". The pups were so beautiful but he was feeling so tired.

"No, InuYasha, stay with me." Cried Kouga desperately. "We're mates. Do not leave me. I'll die without you. The pups will die without us. Stay with me InuYasha. Stay with me." Begged Kouga.

Kagome wept. "Yasha, oh Yasha. No, you mustn't die, InuYasha. You need to live. Live InuYasha." She begged. "Please live." Live for me so we can be together her heart whispered selfishly.

The beads glowed with their mistresses will and the will of the half demon and his mate's will and need. InuYasha felt the storm's power reach in through the barrier and boost his own flagging power and strength.

The nurse was sewing him up as swiftly as she could, her hands trembling as energy raced through the dying hanyou and reviving him. Demons even half demons were hard to kill everyone knew that. Yet this one was very frail.

Obviously the separation between his mate and himself had contributed greatly to his weakened state. However the pups seemed pretty healthy. They were quiet though, surprisingly. Babes usually let out loud yells of announcement to the world but not these three. They were just contented to nuzzle their parent's breast, eyes still closed but heart beats beating strong and healthy. These pups were going to make it and so it seemed would their mama.

"Even a demon after such a strenuous birth as this was will need at least a few weeks of bed rest." She said.

InuYasha was not paying attention his consciousness was slowly ebbing and what little bit he had of it was focused solely on his pups.

Shippou sat in awe watching InuYasha's pups. They were so cute and sweet and all wiggly and cuddly. InuYasha looked exhausted and too close to death for comfort. Kouga was holding his mate and pups protectively while now going back to glaring at Kagome and fighting a battle of wills with the young miko.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chapter Six in the works... coming soon... xoxoxo 


End file.
